


Without you

by TheAnimeZankyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst, Cop AU, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Romance, cop partners au, mentally imprisoned, physically imprisoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeZankyou/pseuds/TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't face the dark wihtout you"</p><p>Both males have a past that is hard to escape due to their imperfections but with them working together, their imperfections disappear. </p><p>Only until they are split apart then their imperfections will be come visible yet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without you

The perpetual bickering would never stop. The perpetual fights would never stop. The perpetual arguing would never stop. It was the beauty of their relationship. One was as dark as the moon and the other was as bright as the sun. Some would say that they were bad for each other but some would protest that they were the best of partners that anyone has ever seen and that was because of the arguing. 

The two males sat in office, one filing through their paperwork and the other currently working on the newest paperwork. Both males exhausted from the pressure of their job. Their accessories hanging up neatly by the door. Radio’s sat on their shoulders waiting for the demand to rush off to a scene. Right now, it was all breaking in and robberies. They alway seemed to catch them as the CCTV in many areas had improved drastically. None where the head of the team but they were extremely important as the dark haired male was excellent profiler and could predict the movements and move the team well into places that was needed. 

“Calling King Shrimp, we have a reported breaking in and entering into a local newsagents. Shop owner shot in the leg trying to fight of the robber. Paramedics already rushing to the scene,” they male's automatically jumped up and grabbed their main jackets and placed them on as they jogged down the hall and out the back door to their car. 

The raven haired male quickly jumped in the driver’s seat while his partner jumped in the passenger seat as he pulled the last zip up while his partner quickly drove to the scene within the respected speed limit. The oranged haired male grabbed the radio and messaged back to the chief saying that they were responding.

-X-

The two males parked in front of the ambulance and grabbed their hats and walked to find the paramedics and many customers who could help with the scene. They split up to talk to many customers and wrote it all down on a small notebook. They were there to put up the tape and keep anymore onlookers for entering the crime scene. 

The store was very small maybe five - at most- isles. There was one main counter in the back that watched every customer. The store served the basics and the unusual like rope to milk. There was not much room to move as you walked down the isles. Although, it was popular to the amount of customers that were crowded outside the store. 

“Hinata come here for a second,” The orange haired male bowed to the poor customer who had witnessed the poor scene but it according to him it all happened so fast that he didn’t see anything at all except the gunshot.

The bouncy male made his way inside the store to see his partner crouched down on the floor and saw the many bullets that had failed to miss. Hinata crouched beside his partner and studied the battlefield. A small section of the ground was coated in gold bullets but none had been used. They could guess that after shooting the worker, he scrambled away and accidentally dropped the other bullets. 

“Call the forensics to examine the bullets. I will continue to talk to the witnesses,” The two males stood back up and went onto their tasks designated by Kageyama. Kageyama could not get much information out of the witnesses as it was all too quick for them to see. There was no description of the attacker. They needed permission to talk to the owner but he was currently being chauffeured to the hospital and the son was nowhere to be found. They were at a dead end, if only one of them could jump over the wall that the investigation could continue.

The forensic scientists were escorted inside by the bright haired male while Kageyama stayed outside to question the witnesses. There was a large group as their commander had received access to the back to retrieve the CCTV footage. The bright haired male showed one of his colleagues the clump of unused bullets then walked one of the males to the back to receive the footage.

The raven haired male pulled a cigarette out from the packet and placed it in his mouth as he waited for his partner to come back out. He had to be quick as his partner hated the smell of the smoke. It helped him calm down significantly and clear his mind. It was frustrating that there was no information at all at the scene. No one was near the store owner and were all preoccupied with something else.

“I think you should honestly stop,” Kageyama rolled his eyes and took a long drag then removed it from his mouth and held it away from his smaller partner. “Anyway, no one had seen anything. Hopefully, forensics can help us out. Time to head back,” the bright haired male skipped back to the car while forensics dealt with the scene. The dark haired male took one last drag and stubbed it out on the wall behind and discarded it in the local ashtray and jumped back in the car. 

-X-

A glass thumped against the counter as a massive sigh escaped the mouth of the person. A male rested their head on the table to exhausted from the drinking. Their casual jackets slung over the back of the chairs.

“It is one case we just can’t seem to win,” the male on the table had said. His partner took a deep sip and placed it back on the counter.

“It will be fine. Forensics will find something and by tomorrow we will be arresting his sorry ass,” his eyes were locked onto his partner who was drawing pictures from the droplets of water.

“You are probably right, let’s just head home,” the tired male couldn’t help but feel like this would turn into something much more than they could handle. 

-X-

Forensics couldn’t find anything to connect anyone with the attack in the shop. Kageyama and Hinata had been going around crazy to try and find someone they could detain. They had narrowed it down to around 1000 people then see if anyone had lost a gun but none had reported such thing. 

On top of an unknown suspect there was more crimes appearing out of the blue that they couldn’t detect. All officers were pushing themselves to prevent the crimes. From robberies to riots. Other divisions from different sections had to step in just so that they could keep their civilians safe. 

-X-

“Ughh, Kageyama, what we going to do?” The male mumbled as he lay on his partner’s chest. 

“Mmmm,” Kageyama asked as he rubbed circles on the smaller male’s bareback. “What else can we do. Just look to see if any of the crimes have something in common and go for there,” the small male sat up on the bed as the covers revealed his completely bare body. 

“That seems like it will take a while, why can’t we just get them out of hiding?” The taller male rolled round to face his partner and pulled him back into his side. The bubbly male just allowed the warmth to consume him. 

“It’s just something we have to do.” The raven male not knowing what the answer was. He hated that they were failing so badly. Once upon a time, he knew all the answers but he had little friends at that point. Now, he had no answers but he had someone who would follow him blindly. The tall male loved this way of life though. The other version was just so lonely and far too easy. Now he had a challenge with someone who would be there for him no matter what situation. 

The male in his bed was more than a partner, he was his best friend and husband at the same time. He had a strange feeling that Hinata would take a bullet for him in a time of need. And he was sure that he would he lie on a grenade for the orange male. Though they would argue constantly but that was the beauty of their relationship. 

-X-

Each hour of every day, a civilian was getting harmed due to the police lack of evidence. Hospitals over-exhausting themselves with the increase of check ins. 

Each victim was always male and always above the age of 18, it was the only clue they had on the case.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE WE NOT SEEING?” The head boss shouted as all the police officers sat at small desks where half of them couldn’t fit in at all. For Hinata and his friend Nishinoya, they hadn’t a major growth spurt since high school, so they were smaller than most of their colleagues. All officers had a file of each victim and a list of suspects that was connected to each. A young girl part of their admin team, was a major fan of highlighting. She would highlight each thing that was common factor that was apparent in each occurrence. It was all rainbow colour coded. She was the same age as Hinata and Kageyama but she joined half way through the first year on the job. “PEOPLE ARE DYING!” 

“It’s all males,” a shy male pipped. The boss wrote that on the board the main word then looked to the other officers for more of a discussion. 

“Strangulation, with something that’s a metal rod,” Tsukishima spoke up. A male who started at the same time as Hinata and Kageyama. Often making snarky remarks towards his friends and colleagues. “Note, pages 4, 8 and 12 and every other 4 pages, where there is obvious marks on their neck,” the boss smiled and wrote down that on the board with many deaths that they hadn’t saved. 

“The corner shop accident, they hadn’t stole money but multiple metal hoses,” their boss smiled as they were finally getting somewhere. 

“Someone go talk to the injured, make sure that’s a definite fact. Maybe it will jog some of their memories. Glasses, take Baby Bird and talk to the patients. Baby Bird you do the talking and go,” Tsukishima and Yamaguchi grabbed their jackets and made their way to the hospital to question the victims even more. “King, Shrimp, go back to the store and find more evidence on the weapon,” Kageyama and Hinata quickly exited the room grabbing their coats on the way out.

The others were signed to patrolling the other areas in search for anything suspicious. 

Hinata watched Kageyama closely as they drove the store from their first incident. It was strange how he could spend every day with him and never feel something different. Kageyama didn’t look like it but he had separation issues. They had discovered that a while back when they were first paired together. 

The pair stepped into the shop again and spoke to the shop owner’s son while his father recovered in the hospital. The son was medium built, with long brown mopped hair that swept across his face. A mole was visible under his left eye. Both eyes looked dead and vacant but he still looked so friendly. 

“Good morning sir,” Kageyama said as he walked up and down the aisles looking for something that could be used a weapon for strangulation. Hinata watched as he had paced up and down the aisles several times just looking for the metal rod. They were sure that had seen one in the shop the first time. 

“Excuse me, I was wondering if you had any metal rods at all,” Hinata asked as he was fed up with his partners pacing. If he couldn’t find them then they were out of stock or taken off the shelves as they were one of the items stolen. 

“Yeah, I decided to take them off the shelf, in fear they came back,” Hinata smugly walked past Kageyama to the backroom where stock was kept. The raven haired male stayed out front ensuring that the store was safe. 

Hinata crouched down and looked in the box full of metal rods.The back room was dark with two exits. One barely illuminated with the fire exit sign. The other behind home where the son was. There was huge shelves that surrounded the walls between the two walls. Hinta flicked his eyes to the left to catch a glimpse of a metal rod out the packaging completely. He couldn't help but reach for his baton and slowly unclipped it and clicked his radio for Kageyama. They had certain trackers that they would activate if the other felt if they were in danger.

“What’s this one doing out the packet?” He reached forward to grab it but a large boot squished his hand to the floor. He gently groaned as the boot pressed down harder and harder. 

“I don’t like the police looking through my things,” Hinata felt a strong hand grab his jacket but he fliched forward and grabbed his baton and slapped the hand from his jacket. The large hand placed a hand over Hinata’s mouth so he couldn’t call for Kageyama. He hastily grabbed the rod and made his way to the back exit. Hinata kicked as he tried to free himself to at least call for Kageyama. He was quickly cuffed by his own handcuffs and thrown in the back of a van with a gag over his mouth. The owner’s son grabbed each gadget of Hinata’s jacket and pulled them off. If it was a gun or a taser or baton, he kept it for himself. Otherwise it was tossed out the van. The kidnapper jumped to the front of the seat and quickly drove away. 

Kageyama was unaware of the all the commotion that had happened in the backroom. He heard the noise of the tracker being activated but ignored it as Hinata had probably pressed it by accident. It was an annoying beeping that would beep if he was getting closer to his partner.

After several minutes of consecutive beeping, Kageyama headed around the back to see where Hinata was. As he walked through the door to the back, there was no sight of Hinata or the shop owner’s son.

“Officer Hinata,” he had called into the radio that rested on his shoulder. He could hear the his voice vaguely in the distance. “Hinata, come in,” he saw Hinata’s hat on the floor and rushed to pick it up. He quickly rushed to the back door cursing very loudly.

The back door lead to an empty side street. He saw his partner’s coat, radio and tear gas scattered on the floor. “SHOUYOU!” He yelled loudly as he tried to phone him through their personal phone but there was no response it just rang out. 

The taller male groaned as he he called back to headquarters, explaining the situation.

“Officer Hinata MIA, request urgent backup,” Kageyama kept calling his life partner through their personal phone but still there was no luck. The male had to stay with the store so his backup could quickly come get him. 

Officers Sugawara, Asahi and Nishinoya came into the store while Officer Daichi sat in the car making phone calls to the head office, explaining what he had saw on his first encounter with the store. Sugawara, aka Mama Bird, placed a hand on Officer Kageyama’s back as it was more than losing a partner, he lost his husband. 

“He had activated the tracker to signal he felt scared and I thought he was joking around and left him alone. I didn’t realise he was actually scared. If he is hurt or injured or … it’s all my fault. I should've rushed to his aid when I first heard the beeping now I have lost him.”

“How were you supposed to know that the shop owner’s son was involved in this. Officer Daichi is getting Officer Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are questioning the owner of the shop to get information about the son but we have a strong lead knowing what the criminal looks like. We just need you to give a description and we can do a search on them and his recent activity,” Kageyama instantly felt hope reside inside him as one of the senior officers was calming him down. He was correct, they knew their suspect, they just had to hunt him down. Even if he didn’t have Hinata, he was still a number one suspect that last knew of his position. Kageyama paced up and down the store while the others scoped the area and took pictures of the scene to convince a jury of his deeds.

Kageyama was so used to the redhead always beside him that he felt very strange not having him around. There was always time where they would go home and lie beside each other on the couch and Kageyama would stroke his fluffy hair. Now, he sat on their couch drinking last over beers. It felt like a deja vu when he felt completely alone in the apartment. When they first met, Hinata had slowly melted the cold heart that had not felt the warmth from anybody in a long time. He was seen as a perfectionist by most of his companions so they never even started but Hinata was different, he would try and be perfect for him was the best thing ever. Now, due to his own stupidity, he had lost the most important thing in the world.

The ride was bumpy for the small detective, the driver payed special attention to the speedbumps and potholes to drive even more quickly. His head would smash against the floor with the sheer force. He wished to cry out in pain but he was struggling to breath. He wished that he could pass out from the lack of oxygen then he would no longer suffer but he was wide awake, feeling his whole body being thrown about the back of the van. The tears slipped down the side of his face as he tried to clutch to Kageyama coming to save him. There was a sickening thought that resided in the back of his mind “You will never see him again,” it sang gleefully. That thought was worse than all the pain that he was suffering. He wouldn’t be in this situation if he was strong like his husband. He would of simply snapped his wrist with simple push and arrest his ass. All he could do was get kidnapped and probably make Kageyama worry.

There was no definition of time inside the back of the van. After a few bumps to the head and an unloaded stomach, the time dragged as he had to lie in his own filth for the rest of eternity. All he wanted was to snuggle in bed beside Kageyama and have a stress free life after he had arrested his ass.

When the van doors eventually open, he groaned as there was more people he would have to watch. His eyes weren’t fully functioning as he was trying to shut himself down like a computer, not having to worry what was happening to his shell. They grabbed him and chucked onto the gravel. He shot daggers at them hoping a bullet would actually fire from his eyes. The two men laughed as he was face down on the ground, looking so helpless. He no longer looked like a respectable police officer but just some civilian. He was covered in his own sick and was seriously dehydrated. They grabbed his collar and pulled him to an abandoned house.

Cobwebs were the only fashion accessory the house had otherwise it would be boring as hell for the large space it had. It looked like a lovely english victorian house that had been abandoned for years and now housed rodents and other creatures. Hinata tried to dig his feet in trying to prevent himself from getting locked away from his life. He was no match for two men who grabbed his arm and picked him up and shut him away from the world. He managed to get a last glimpse before the doors closed.

He was dragged up the stairs, his heels thumping against the stairs. This had been gone for three flights of stairs. He groaned as he was there was brushing on his feet. They had locked him on the very top floor in a dark room. He curled into his body and protected his body. 

“You’re pathetic...weak...useless,” he tried to shake away that feeling as Kageyama had worked hard trying to knock the feelings that hid within him. In the darkness, all he could remember how he was always been shoved to the back due his size. It was the thing he was self conscious about. There was always a fight about Kageyama making jokes about his height. They knew each other's weaknesses. There was one day were when they were going out and Kageyama made a joke about Hinata height when he thought he wasn’t listening, later that day he found him sobbing so hard in toilets. 

Hinata tried breathing but he would choke on the dust particles that existed within the room. Although, it would end his suffering if he just choked and died there and then. But the universe was cruel and made him suffer through all the torture. He silently prayed that Kageyama would run up the stairs like prince charming and carry him down to the car like he was a princess. His body close to his own that he could smell his sweat. Hinata couldn’t help but smile through the gag. 

-X-

The raven haired male stood on his balcony looking into the dark streets with a cigarette in between his mouth. He had his jacket tightly around his body. Suga had forced him to go home and rest. It wouldn’t help the case when he was pacing, muttering profanities at everything. They had escorted him back to the station so he could talk to Ukai, the chief, to tell him anything that happened.

He puffed deeply as he didn’t have his husband yelling at him to put the cancer stick away and coax him back to bed. If he was here, there was no need for Kageyama to be on the balcony clogging up his lungs. He was thinking of the possibilities of what was happening to his lover at this precise moment in time. Was he still alive? Were they torturing him? Molesting his sweet body? Kageyama stomped the butt out and headed back to the station help look for his partner. There was no way he was going to let Tsukishima’s smug face find his husband. 

He quickly changed out of his pajamas and headed to his car. He quickly kissed his boyfriend’s pillow as he went, a bit of good luck. It was strange not having him beside every minute of the day. Teasing him with everything he did, even when holding down a criminal with a knee on their shoulder blades. 

-X- 

Hinata woke up with a loose feeling in his arms. He tried to open his eyes but the there was something blocking his sight. He began fighting against the ropes that held his arms up. His now bare feet scratching against the splintered flooring. His shirt had been ripped open, a cold breeze blowing through his cold bones. As his mouth a was gagged by a dirty cloth -probably- he had to breath through his mouth but that was still a bad idea. There was a putrid smell of smoke, damp and mold that made Hinata want to throw up again. He did his best to stay calm or the chains would cut into his wrists. 

‘Tobio will come save me. Tobio will come save me. Tobio will come save me,’ he chanted in his mind where a mere thought contradicted his main thoughts. It was hard to keep his mind positive on the dark knight that would come for him.

Hinata concentrated on his hearing since sight was out of the question. He knew that he was three floors up so hearing if anyone was near would be difficult until they nearer to the door. Hinata gripped the chains near the top of the hilt and pulled his body up. He had witnessed so many times his prisoners tried to escape by hanging on their chains. It wouldn’t looked like it but he was well muscled in all the right placed. He gripped the chains and pulled his whole body out and tugged his whole body up but there was way the chains was breaking. He prayed deeply for the dark knight.

-X-

Kageyama stayed all night in the head quarters looking through the surveillance cameras of the back door. As the place was a kidnapping situation they had take to take to the evidence to help find their police officer.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had returned with the shop owner as he refused to aid the police in finding their son. Kageyama wanted to grip his t-shirt and pin against the wall and demand that he tells him where his husband was. Daichi gripped his shoulder as Tsukishima walked past as they placed him into custody. Yamaguchi followed behind his giant friend to witness the arrest and make sure he was safely in bed.

One of their forensic friends had sent Kageyama with a few photographs of a car that was seen in the video, it was also seen on the freeway speeding with the same registration plate the same. They had ran the registration plate and it was a definitely a stolen car. They had contacted their helicopters and began tracking the car. They were currently searching for the van. Ukai was already writing up a search warrant as no doubt they were needing it. If it was an abandoned house it was needless but it was just in case, it was owned property.

Each new piece of information was being hopeful that they would find their missing officer. Kageyama sat at his desk gazing at the picture on his desk. It was Hinata smiling so brightly whilst holding a volleyball. He loved that day as it was the day that Kageyama had proposed to Hinata. It was hard as though they argued often, it was the underlying beauty of the relationship that many people had never seen. Some knew they were married but had never seen them kiss or hug or even hold hands. 

They had seen them fight constantly, knowing that Kageyama was a major perfectionist. He didn’t get on well with many people and tried really hard not to criticise their work as they were a team. Suga was trying really hard to convince the raven haired male to head back home. 

“Guys confirmation on the car, parked at an abandoned house just a little bit outside of town,” Daichi shouted as he rushed into the offices. All high officer jumped up and grabbed their coats and rushed out the door. Kageyama followed behind them despite Suga’s protests.

They had agreed that many officers would go and retrieve Hinata as they had a strong feeling it was more than one culprit. Kageyama had all of Hinata’s equipment in their backseat along with an emergency blanket and a first aid kit. 

Daichi and Suga lead the whole squadron of cars down the highway. Kageyama was at the back along with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. All sirens blazing down the road all other cars dashing to the side as they were quickly speeding at a rate that was illegal. Kageyama was breathing in deeply before he stepped on the gas pedal and out run the first car.

“Calling all cars, take the next left,” Suga came through the radio. In sync all cars were heading down a side road. He could feel the uneasiness build within his stomach, now was when he was going to find out if his husband was dead or alive.

-X-

Two hands grabbed Hinata’s chin and pulled it straight and. Hinata was resisting so hard as he was shaking so badly. Bodies kept coming up to the room and touch him in obscene ways. He gritted his teeth each time. He didn’t bother to move at all. 

This time the hands opened his shirt even further. Hinata gripped the chains and tried to kick him in the head. He knew he connected with something as he felt something collide with his foot. The hands were more rough as the roamed his body. He could hear the clink of his belt as his trousers were pulled to his knees.

“Maybe that will teach you not to kick, Kangaroo Jack,” Hinata instantly regretted his action but it felt so good to have such a large impact. The chains rattled as Hinata flinched as something slash across his bare skin. It felt like he had been cut open with a blunt knife. He let out a muffled cry and retreated backwards. He could hear the screech of his hysterical laugh. It was almost manic. The laughter continued as more cuts were made on his chest. He flinched each and single time. He was crying out in pain but he was merely drooling.

“POLICE!” Hinata couldn’t be any happier when he heard that magic world. He stomped his feet on the floor every time he felt his skin being ripped open. The footsteps marching up the stairs resonated through the floorboards. He couldn’t help but smile through the gag. His feet stomping on the floor. Hoping to get Kageyama’s attention. “FREEZE.” 

Hinata gripped tightly to the chains and kicked the one was attacking him. Praying that if he fell so hard that it would get the police to the floor. With a strong pull he swung round and kicked his captor in the head. He fell to the floor with a large thump.

“POLICE!” He heard Kageyama, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi call. He heard the groans of his captor and then gentle hands on his stomach. He felt the gag being gently removed from his mouth. Then his hands being removed from the chains. He could smell the sweet smell of his husband.

“Tobio? Is that you?” His voice was barely audible but he felt himself being lead to the floor but gentle arms wrapped around his waist. He felt the man grab his hand and gently kiss his knuckles. His trousers had been pulled back and secured around his waist.

“Yeah, its me. Can you walk?” Hinata slowly shook his head as he was so exhausted. Kageyama picked up the smaller male and walked out the room. 

“Can you take the blindfold off?” Hinata asked as he cuddled into the warm body. Kageyama didn’t answer as he didn’t want Hinata to see where he was. It was like the back of a butchers shop. All dead bodies hanging by chains. Their blood slowly crusting on their dead flesh. It reeked of the decaying bodies. It looked like rust was covering the floor but it was dried blood that decorated the floor. There was enough evidence to condemn those that were in this abandoned house. Tsukishima grabbed the son and forced him out the room while Kageyama caught up with his husband.

The raven haired male walked down the three flights holding tightly onto his frail body. He could feel him shivering in his arms. Kageyama avoided every officer so that he could get him out the building and into the car to be wrapped up warm by many blankets and coats. Many officer restraining suspects and forcing them to the cars. 

“My dark knight,” he sighed and cuddled in even more into the male. He took in the aroma of his husband to calm his nerves. He felt less frightened knowing that he was in Kageyama’s arms. He was placed into the backseat of the car where the blindfold was slowly removed revealing the face of a worried husband. A shaky hand was placed on Kageyama’s face and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. It only lasted for a few seconds as their was many officers strolling past. Kageyama placed the blankets around his shoulders and sat in the front seat, with both doors fully open. Hinata lay back in their back seat and closed his eyes letting sleep over through him. Kageyama allowed him to rest while he sat in the front seat. Suga allowed him to come as long as he didn't arrest anyone as they believed that it would be very violent and they would have to suspend him.

Now, he got to hear the genre breathing of his partner in the back seat. He wished he could do other things in the backseat but that was for another time. Kageyama watched as many officers detained the residents of the house and lead them to the cars. The forensics raced inside the house and up to the third floor where all those bodies were left hanging. He was going to be annoyed going around to each house individual house and tell relatives the news. He was just glad that no officer came to his door to say the news about his partner.

Many of his co-workers peeked into the car to see the young male gently sleeping. Kageyama sat completely back as a hand slipped to the back and held Hinata’s slightly smaller one. There was a constant squeeze to the hand then the sensation was gone. He could tell that he was having a bad dream but Kageyama’s support kept all the feelings at bay.

“My dark knight,” Hinata mumbled in his sleep and restlessly shifted on the seat. The blanket slipping of his skinny frame. Kageyama really wanted to sign off and nurse Hinata but he had to wait until he was giving clearance to head back home. All he could do was sit and wait for those magic words and then he would rush straight back home so he could catch up on sleep with Hinata safely by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you read my sisters work that she did for this au. 
> 
> I really hoped you enjoyed as it took me forever to think of an idea


End file.
